01 Merlin: The Rock Opera
by Scopet
Summary: Okay, I needed to submit SOMETHING as my first entry to break the ice.This resulted from a comic Season 6 wishlist thread on the SYFY Merlin fan board that quickly came round to the ever piped dreamed for Merlin musical.Other songs may follow. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**SCOP'S Ramblings****:**** Okay, I needed to submit SOMETHING as my first entry to break the ice. Granted I have 53 stories STARTED since the end of Series 4, (I counted). My unfortunate lot in life is to have a full story plop into my head from the AETHER all at once and before I get it finished, another one plops in and grabs my attention. It can be like trying to pull teeth from a chicken to get them out of my head sometimes. I'm hoping putting submission posts here will change all that!**

**This is short though. It resulted from a comic Season 6 wishlist thread on the **_**SYFY**_** Merlin fan board that quickly came round to the ever piped dreamed for Merlin musical. **

**Enjoy, I might put other songs up if the muse strikes me and if I get ambitious, I might even write the book as well. **

**Rated T for a couple of words to be on the safe side.**

**Here's my submission for the first song to **_**Merlin: The Rock Opera**_

**Title: Arthur's Court Wizard**

**{Loose fit to the Who's Pinball Wizard}**

**Note: This song is a Parody**

**Disclamier: I do not own Merlin, Tommy, or the original song**

(_**Scop out!**_)

{-}

{

Ever since he was a young boy

He'd lay those magic spells

From Ealdore down to Camelot

He'd give the bad guys hell

Gaius ain't seen nothing like him

To ever tread the land

That serving boy of Arthur's

Shh! Has a magic hand

{

He stands there in the background

Polishing the brass

Or mucking out the stables

Or filling up a glass

He plays the banter game well

Becomes the brunt of jokes

But that serving boy of Arthur's

Shh! Is a magic bloke

{

He's the greatest wizard

Who's been for all time

But it's a secret lonly life

In a kingdom where magic's a crime

{

He's even got a dragon! I know I know!

Man that is so cool!

{

He dazzles with distractions

Works behind the scenes

Fires flare "Forbærne!"

His eye's of golden gleam

He's saved they're lives a thousand times

No one suspects at all

That serving boy of Arthur's

On the inside is walking tall

{

His destiny's

To crown Albion's king

To build a just land

And give Arthur the sword that sings

{

His loyalty's unquestioned

And he can beat the best

Dropping limbs on bandits

Or riddling out a quest

Destiny has bound him

If he doesn't fall off track

That serving boy of Arthur's

Shh! Will bring magic back

{

{-}

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**SCOP'S Ramblings****:**

**Another song for the musical. I've been busy sorting through my things for a move, so not much time for writing, but this song's been buzzing through my brain so I've been working on it through stolen moments of free time.**

**{**

**I might be getting serious about this musical. A few of lines of book managed to work their way through the lyrics**

{

**Here's my submission for the second song to **_**Merlin: The Rock Opera**_

**Title: Magical Gaga**

**Note: This song is a Parody**

**Original song: Radio Gaga  
><strong>

**Disclamier: I do not own Merlin, or the original song**

**The lyrics here are mine, though**

**{**

**This is a duet between Arthur and Merlin. When Arthur is singing these are the words he's saying out loud to Merlin. When Merlin is singing, thee are his inner thoughts in response to Arthur's words (Arthur doesn't hear them). Arthur can hear Merlin's spoken words.**

**Note on the notation: The lyrics were arranged to be sung with the verse structure of the original song Radio Gaga by Queen so if you want to sing it to the karoke track, it will fit. Hopefully the layout isn't too confusing when it comes to matching the lines here to the original song. I split out the stanzas by having two blank lines between instead of the one. Hopefully it makes sence - does anyone know how to have blank lines appear without having to put a dummy character as a place holder?**

**{**

**I played with a few ways of how to lay this out, but the script format was the only way that made sense to denote the two parts without having sheet music. Technically, this isn't a script, it's a song parody with some spoken bits and suggested music. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!**

(_**Scop out!**_)

This takes place in Arthur's Chambers, though we can see part of the outside door and hallway. Arthur is pacing, sitting on his table or looking out the window throughout while Merlin is busy stoking the fire, picking up clothes for the laundry, putting stuff away, the usual.

{

**ARTHUR**

I spend my days

on training fields

To fight with swords,

defend with shields

And everything

that I should be

I learned it on my father's knee

{

The stalward knight

'Gainst magic's blight

I've laid to rest

Sorcery's best

But I've known the pain

Of my heart's desire

Dragged from me for that wretched pire

{

{

**MERLIN**

You're thoughts are churning

My old friend

For magic's returning

On you we depend

I've stuck around,

cause you'll need me

Once you decide

On your destiny

{

There'll come the time,

You'll see my power

We've yet to know

our finest hour

Albion

{

**DRAGON (Voice only)**

(wispers) Albion

{

**ARTHUR**

All I've heard is

Magic is evil

Magic will kill me

{

**MERLIN**

Magic is in me

{

**ARTHUR**

All I've seen is

Sorcerers scheming

The people left screaming

{

**MERLIN**

It's been misunderstood

**ARTHUR**

Magic though, can it be used for good?

{

{

**MERLIN**

I've cleaned your Armor

I've scrubbed your floors

Mucked your stables,

countless other chores

{

**ARTHUR**

I've seen it once,

it saved my life

{

**MERLIN**

Been by your side through all your strife

{

{

**ARTHUR**

If good or evil

is just a choice

Whether sword in hand

or ancient voice

I just don't know

There's been so much grief

How many were wronged

Over this belief

{

**MERLIN**

There'll come the time,

You'll see my power

We've yet to know

our finest hour

Albion

{

**ARTHUR**

(spoken) Albion?

{

{

**ARTHUR**

(_(shakes his head)_

But all I've heard is

Magic is evil

Magic will kill me

{

**MERLIN**

Magic flows through me

{

**ARTHUR**

_(slipping back to his old beliefs on magic)_

All I've seen is

Sorcerers scheming

The people left screaming

{

**MERLIN**

You can't be meaning...

All I've done is

Defended the people

Saved you from evil

{

**ARTHUR**

Am I a fool for thinking this?

Magic Oh, was against my father's wish

{

{

[_This is spoken over the music break_]

**ARTHUR**

How can I be so Arrogant to think I know better than he did?

**MERLIN**

Because you're a better man than he was.

Please don't slip back on me now, you're so close!

{

[Uther's voice echos in over the "radio gaga parts of the music break while Arthur speaks]

{

**UTHER (Voice only)**

Magic is evil

{

**ARTHUR**

(spoken) Magic killed my mother

{

**UTHER (Voice only)**

Magic will kill you

**ARTHUR**

(spoken) It killed my father

**UTHER (Voice only)**

Sorcerers scheming

{

**ARTHUR**

(spoken) It destroyed my sister

{

[Music stops]

{

**MERLIN**

(spoken) It saved your life.

{

**ARTHUR**

_(throws a mug at Merlin)_

(spoken) Leave! Get out!

{

_(Merlin ducks, dropping the clothes he's gathered. _

_Arthur and Merlin take a beat or two to glare at each other._

_Merlin hurridly picks up droped clothes and leaves through door)_

{

**MERLIN**

_(In hallway outside door, Merlin peptalks himself)_  
>There'll come the time,<p>

You'll see my power

We've yet to know our finest hour

_(Closes his eyes and hugs the bundle of clothes)_

(spoken) Albion_(exits)_

{

**ARTHUR**

(spoken) But what if he _were_ wrong? What if everything that's been evil

about magic has just come from the natural fear of,,,

_(Turns around to look where Merlin was but he's not there, _

_picks up the mug, ashamed of his actions, but covering for it) _

{

**ARTHUR**

(spoken) Why do you always have to take me so literally?

{

{-}

**What do you think?**


End file.
